You are Beautiful
by Cecily von Ziegesar
Summary: And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb…” “What a stupid Lion.” “What a sick, masochistic Lamb.” This is obviously a Mark Sloan and Little Grey story! Please give it a shot! Read and Review! First Grey's Anatomy Fic! Be kind.


So…This is not different from my regular work!

I love angst … sick characters / little bit of romance… What can I say! That's just me!

And now my new obsession is Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey! I like the idea of this two together;

She can forget George and He can learn how to behave in a relationship, also his character is becoming better and better every week!

I think they will be a lovely couple. So I made up this little fairytale.

It's supposed to happen before 5.10 – All by Myself!

Although I love the episode, I thought that she was a little bit harsh.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this! I just like to play on the sand box. Forgive my mistakes they are entirely mine.

* * *

Mark Sloan tried and failed to smother a yawn with his fist as he walked into the hospital.

Derek was going to slaughter him for sleeping in late…or maybe not. If he made up a good excuse, maybe he could say that he was helping an old lady cross the street. - Funny thought - He wouldn't believe this, so why anyone else should.

He walked by the main desk and froze in his tracks when he saw her.

Little Grey.

The nick name he gave her sent a pleasant, tingling warmth throughout him. She had somehow grown in his eyes, each day he found harder not to think about her. Derek said to back off, that was what probably started his little crush in the first place. As someone who personified a man whore, he was now avoided by everyone from the staff, except Dr. Callie Torres, but lately when he was around her…it was almost like he was normal, if only for a few moments.

Mark stiffened anxiously as she walked past him in her light blue scrubs, leaving an intoxicating trail of perfume behind her. He resisted the urge to follow.

When he reached the second floor and walked by the nurse's station he stopped abruptly as a sudden coughing fit seized him. He leaned one hand on the desk and tried to direct the harsh expulsions of air into his sleeve. When he was finally finished and his throat was irritably raw, he licked his chapped lips and saw a nurse throwing him a dirty look.

Mark swallowed nervously, pretended he didn't see her and forced his exhausted legs to move slowly down the hall towards his office.

_- Ugh, I feel like crap.- _

He had only just become aware of how much his body was aching. It was also unbearably chilly in the building and he regretted not bringing along something warm to put on. He had another attack of coughing. After he recovered, he rubbed his arms furiously as a series of shivers passed through him. It felt like he was standing in a freezer.

_- I should go home.- _

But that would mean traveling all the way back downstairs, and being outside where it was even colder. Also, he didn't think that he was capable of operating a car at the moment. Maybe he could hide out in the doctors' on-call room and sleep. But that place seemed to far away to him now…and his office so close.

Ignoring his now unexplainably pounding head, Mark dragged his feet further down the corridor. He was almost there…the office was about five feet away. Only a few more steps…

- "MARK!"

The sudden yelling of his name was like a knife plunging into his skull and he rubbed his temple in vain. When he realized who the person was, he tried to stand properly.

Dr. Callie Torres marched up with an anxious look on her face.

- Something is up.- Mark thought.

- "Why in the hell are you late?"

- "Overslept," Mark mumbled.

Callie narrowed her eyes at him and Mark had the unnerving sensation of being x-rayed.

- "You're extra sweaty today. What's wrong with you?"

Mark repressed a shudder and tried changing the topic desperately,

- "Are you in for hot sex?"

Callie arched a suspicious eyebrow.

- "No…I mean…"

- "Sorry neither am I."

- "Then why are asking? What's wrong with you?"

Mark unsubtly clamped his mouth shut and not knowing what else to do; his fight or flight response kicked in and he tried to escape.

It took a moment for him to realize that Callie was holding onto his wrist, preventing him from actually moving anywhere.

There must have been a good amount of heat flowing from his skin to Callie's hand because the doctor's eyes widened slightly.

- "Good God, you're burning up." The shock in her voice was soon replaced by an edge of annoyance,

- "Why did you come to work today in the first place?"

Mark blinked in response.

- "Missed you?! - He tried to light up the mood.

- "You're an idiot." – Callie sounded angry.

- "I'm a doctor," - Mark replied dumbly.

- "Shut up," –

Callie snapped, putting his hand roughly on Mark's forehead.

- "This is a hospital and there are enough sick people here without you infecting everyone with the flu." -

She looked around and spotted someone walking by.

- "Lexie, come here!" -

Mark's stomach plummeted.

- "Yes, Doctor Torres?" Lexie said, as she went up to them. - "Oh, hey, Dr. Sloan." -

- "H-hey," Mark responded feebly.

_- No, please don't do this,Callie. I'll do anything, I'll made sex with you forever, I will fix your nose, your boobs for free, please… just don't do this…- _

- "Lexie, would you kindly drive this doctor back to his house for me?" -

Mark felt blood rush up into his already flushed face as he watched Lexie's confused expression with humiliation.

- "Okay…" -

- "Wonderful." -

Callie's mouth widened into a smile and she stalked away while Mark bitterly imagined Derek attacking him.

They were walking in the park lot and the rain was making him shake with cold.

He felt Lexie's eyes on him as they walked and she asked sympathetically,

- "Do you want my coat?" -

Even though he did want to take it and wrap it around his body to feel her scent and get a little bit warmer, he gave a miserable shake of his head.

- "You could get sick too." -

- "I'm a doctor too, remember?" - She rolled her eyes but smiled as she reminded him,

- "I had my flu shots." -

Before she had the chance to force him to accept the offer, they reached the car and Mark fumbled around deliriously in his pocket for the keys.

- "They're in here, I know it…" -

Lexie noticed him struggling.

- "Here, let me look…" -

She reached into his pocket and his heart leapt into his throat. He could feel her hand on his leg through the thin material of his pants and he stood rigid against the side of the passenger side door as she searched.

_- Oh, God. -_

Finally she pulled the keys out triumphantly,

- "Found them." -

Mark let out a shaky sigh of relief and let the tension slide from his shoulders.

- "Good." -

Mark fought drowsiness the entire way to the house since he needed to be awake to mumble incoherent directions to Lexie. When they finally reached the destination and hurried through the rain (which had begun to fall more heavily), and they were in the warm house, Mark simply stated robotically,

- "Sleep…" -

Lexie watched with a mixture of amusement and concern as he stumbled over to the couch and collapsed on the squishy cushions.

Sighing, she saw an afghan blanket on the arm of the sofa and spread it over him,

- "Do you want anything before I leave?" -

The rain was pelting the window so relentlessly that she could barely make out Mark murmuring something about being thirsty. Men were such babies.

After she ran tap water from the kitchen faucet into a glass, Lexie somehow managed to find and retrieve a thermometer from one of the cabinets and inserted it into his ear. She pulled it out after the beeping noise and frowned.

- "103.8…? That temp's a little too hot for the flu." -

"Always had temps like that when I was a kid." He managed to say before taking a couple large gulps of water. Lexie saw his face redden with embarrassment when he realized what he had just slipped out.

She tried to hide a grin and handed him some Tylenol tablets,

- "Take these; they'll make it go down faster." –

As Mark swallowed the pills, Lexie put her palm on his forehead, although she wasn't sure why; she already knew he had a fever. Just as she expected, he was extremely warm. But right when she was about to pull away from his fiery skin, he leaned his head against her hand tiredly, trying to find comfort. Mark's eyelids had turned to lead as the drugs took effect and he was beginning to succumb completely to exhaustion.

She let him rest his head there for a few moments and then gently eased him into a pillow before walking to the front door and opening it, allowing the sound of pouring rain to fill the room.

- "You are beautiful." -

Lexie stopped immediately in the doorway.

Silence.

The doctor turned around slowly and looked at the only other person in the house. And he was sleeping...his breathing calm and even.

She must be hearing things.

The End.

* * *

Can you hear me? Did you like it? Let me know! Reviews are always welcome!

So I had another Grey's Anatomy story going on:

The Dead Guy that Looked Just Like Our Father.

It's written with Jay Winchester's help and it's a crossover between Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy. Hope you check it out. It's really funny!

Thanks For Reading!

=)


End file.
